


Compersion

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O are Married, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Sitting, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiamory March, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Shared happiness is double happiness - and Baekhyun can without a doubt attest to happiness shared between three people is triple the happiness, even with all of the challenges that comes with it. After all, the tougher the challenge, the greater the reward, right?





	Compersion

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently it's Multiamory March, so why not post my KaiBaekSoo fic? In the last hours of the last day of March because I've been busy with other things and wanted to write at least one chapter ahead to have more to post at regular intervals because this isn't a multichaptered fic, really, just like 4-5 chapters exploring a dynamic I haven't explored a lot, neither on my own or in my fics... And we all know how well I do with multi fics, lmao!  
> Anyway! This is a pretty cute little thing - Airi said so the first time I mentioned it to her, and ever since, so yeah!  
> Also, honorable mentions to the titles "You, Me, Three" and "Three's Not A Crowd", courtesy of my ex. It took a fucken breakup to get him to realize that maybe showing interest in my interest is better than to belittle it, huh... Future partner of my ex - you're welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been in a poly relationship, and friends who are poly have only had sexual connections apart from their long-term one. No matter how many articles and pages I google and read, it will never be as good as having first-hand experience. Which is also true for writing stories about male gay/bi characters while I myself is a female bi person, but anyway! This is fiction, and how I would imagine it to be, myself being the basis for this imagination. When I think about how it would be for myself to be in a poly relationship, this is what I get. Maybe it wouldn't actually be like this, but that's not something I can answer right now, considering my obvious lack of experience.  
> So please excuse whatever ignorance might be present (because I know that ignorance is a /big/ possibility, I'm not stupid), and each person and relationship is different, right? :')

 Baekhyun dragged his fingers through Jongin’s soft, black hair, giving a small smile at the half-mumble, half-snore it earned him. He could feel the starting drip of drool touch his exposed flesh, but did not mind too much. A little bit of drool had never made Baekhyun shy away before.

 “I’ve been gone for, what, five minutes, and he’s already clinging to you?” came an amused voice, and Baekhyun looked up to find his husband make his way out of the walk-in closet, dressed in a suit and looking all kinds of dapper.

 “He latched onto me within the first few seconds of you disappearing,” Baekhyun said with a soft chortle, not wanting to jostle Jongin too much. “An adorable little teddy bear…”

 “You’re both adorable,” Kyungsoo declared, walking over to the bed and leaning down to give Baekhyun a quick kiss on the lips, and Jongin a soft peck on the temple.

 “Hey, I’m older than you!” Baekhyun protested - a bit too loudly as Jongin’s eyebrows scrunched up, and wide-eyed, Baekhyun tried to soothe the younger by massaging his scalp.

 It seemed to work, as Jongin’s face relaxed, and he sunk down even more against Baekhyun.

 “You’re so whipped for him,” Kyungsoo snickered. “So adorable…”

 “Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go,” Baekhyun muttered, sticking out his tongue at his husband and not caring if he appeared childish. Kyungsoo already thought he was, so whatever.

 “I am going, but not because you want me to,” Kyungsoo shot back, sticking out his own tongue in retaliation, before his shoulders dropped a little. “I really wish I could stay-”

 “But you’ve got work, I know,” Baekhyun interrupted Kyungsoo, giving him a soft smile. “We can survive better without you than they can, it’s fine, just go and come back as soon as possible.”

 “I will,” Kyungsoo said, sighing but smiling. “I love you.”

 “Love you too, Soo. As does Jongin. See you later.”

 With a small wave, Kyungsoo was out of the bedroom, and not long after, Baekhyun heard the apartment door open and close as well. Kyungsoo was gone, leaving only Baekhyun and Jongin in the peace of the silence of the early Saturday morning. Living on the outskirts of town, and with great sound-isolated walls, they barely heard anything from the world outside.

 Closing his eyes, Baekhyun decided to sleep for a little bit longer. It was not as if Jongin would let him go (or as if Baekhyun would force Jongin off of himself, Kyungsoo was right, he was whipped), and Baekhyun felt rather comfortable in the warmth of the younger beside him. It was surprisingly rare for him to experience it, considering they all shared the same bed, but at the same time Jongin was Kyungsoo’s and a bit shy with Baekhyun.

 Maybe they should talk about it, though, because Baekhyun really did not mind the way Jongin curled himself around him at all…

 

 It was much later when Baekhyun came awake again, the faint light in the bedroom brighter than it had been when Kyungsoo left. It was warmer, as well - which was probably explained by the fact that Jongin had moved from having only his cheek and arm on Baekhyun; to lying half on top of him.

 Baekhyun did not mind that either, but he did give a few bleary blinks as sensations started to make sense in his sleepy brain again, and he registered the firmness against his hip.

 “ _ Mm, too hard for Soo… _ ,” Jongin sleepily mumbled, the words just barely making sense, but they still had Baekhyun give a hushed laughter.

 “Thank god, or else all my hours at the gym would be a waste,” Baekhyun hummed, patting Jongin’s head.

 Jongin sighed and pushed himself closer to Baekhyun, before his brain seemed to connect, and he stiffened. Baekhyun continued to pat Jongin’s head, long strokes from the crown of his head and down to his nape, but stayed silent as he let Jongin land in everything.

 It seemed to help, since Jongin began to relax a little.

 “‘m sorry, hyung,” Jongin whispered, pulling back a little, a hand clumsily wiping at the corner of his lips as well as Baekhyun’s chest. “Ew, I drooled on you…”

 “It’s okay, Jongin, I don’t mind,” Baekhyun reassured the younger, smiling tenderly as he watched Jongin try to blink his eyes open, but not quite succeeding. “Kyungsoo had to go in to the office, some kind of emergency, and I think you were looking for something to snuggle. I seemed acceptable, hence our impromptu cuddle session.”

 Jongin groaned a little as he detached his body from Baekhyun’s, and immediately Baekhyun missed the warmth.

 “‘s like they can’t survive a day without him,” Jongin grumbled, rolling into a ball and pulling the cover up to his nose, looking so incredibly soft that Baekhyun’s heart ached. Absolutely adorable!

 “Exactly my thoughts,” Baekhyun sighed, slipping out of bed to stretch. His arm and shoulder were feeling a bit sore by now - the expected result of Jongin sleeping on him. “Breakfast?”

 “Mm, yes please,” Jongin answered from underneath the covers, sounding halfway back to asleep again, but Baekhyun let him be.

 He would be lured out by the scent of food soon enough, Baekhyun knew how Jongin worked.

 

 It was not that usual for Baekhyun and Jongin to spend time alone, at least not for an extended period of time. Sometimes Jongin would arrive at the apartment when only Baekhyun was there, but usually Kyungsoo would show up not that much later, so it really was unusual for them to be alone for several hours.

 Kyungsoo and Jongin had not been dating for that long, either, only a few months, so there had not been a lot of opportunities for occasions like these to come up, but they were bound to happen and now they had. And Baekhyun was still not minding it all, rather looking forwards to getting some one on one time with the younger. He knew Jongin, had spent a lot of time with him, but there was a difference between getting to know a person with someone else around, and no one around.

 “I’m not as culinary gifted as Kyungsoo, but it shouldn’t be too bad,” Baekhyun said as Jongin exited the bedroom twenty minutes later, lured out by the food just as Baekhyun had predicted.

 Sitting down by the kitchen island, Jongin offered Baekhyun a shy smile as he accepted his food, eyes still droopy with sleep.

 “I’ve tasted your food before, hyung, I know it’s great,” Jongin mumbled as he dug in, making Baekhyun chuckle.

 “But not as great as Kyungsoo’s,” Baekhyun said, giving a wink that had Jongin’s cheeks darken just slightly. “I know he’s talented in the kitchen. It’s one of the reasons I married him, you know, so I really don’t mind you agreeing with me.”

 “It’s really nice, hyung,” Jongin said, this kind of assertiveness in his voice that had Baekhyun reach out to ruffle Jongin’s hair. “I like it.”

 “Okay, I’m too weak for compliments, I won’t be able to fight you anymore,” Baekhyun dramatically sighed, sitting down next to Jongin with his own food. “Thank you, Jongin, that’s very kind of you.”

 “No problem, hyung,” Jongin chirped, seemingly starting to get more and more relaxed in Baekhyun’s presence.

 “Any plans for today?” Baekhyun asked as they started to scrape the bottoms of their bowls, breaking the comfortable silence that had rested over them.

 “Not that I know of,” Jongin answered, before his hands stilled and he looked a bit sheepish. “Or, well, I was supposed to go out with Sehun, but I’m kind of escaping from that…”

 Baekhyun knew that Oh Sehun, one of Jongin’s closest friends, liked going out a lot, giving some bullshit reason about the college life and whatnot, whilst Jongin himself was not as enthusiastic about loud clubs and flowing drinks. How the two of them stayed as close friends as they were, Baekhyun had no idea since they seemed so different, but they seemed to make it work.

 “Did you know that when I was at your age, I prefered staying at home over going out?” Baekhyun mused, glancing over at Jongin to catch his very amused smile. “What?”

 “‘When I was your age’, you make it sound like you’re twice my age or something,” Jongin answered with a snorting laugh, eyes nothing more than tiny crescents. “But I didn’t know that, no.”

 “Sometimes I do feel twice your age, that’s what happens after twenty-five,” Baekhyun muttered, before brightening up again. “But yeah, a real homebody, I’d rather stay at home gaming or reading or  _ anything _ really than going out. I still had fun when I was out, but I had to be dragged there first. Which is how I met Kyungsoo for the first time, actually.”

 “I’ve never heard how you two met,” Jongin mumbled, elbow propped on the table with his chin rested on his hand, full attention on Baekhyun. “Would you, uhm, mind telling me?”

 “Of course not,” Baekhyun immediately answered, smiling as he thought back to all those years ago. “We were both in our second year when we met. It was during the spring, and there was this stupid spring break-inspired party going on that my best friend at the time forced me to attend. A lot of stupid shit went down, I got piss drunk, and woke up being spooned by this guy I had never seen before in my life. Which I honestly was a bit grateful for, because even though it was late spring, it was still pretty cold during the nights, but we managed to stay warm enough to stay alive out on the lawn.”

 Jongin laughed at that, eyes sparkling, and Baekhyun could not help the grin from taking over. It was a pretty funny story, actually, even though it was the start of some of the hardest years of Baekhyun’s life.

 “So instead of screaming in panic over the random dude holding me, I burrowed closer, and then when we woke up again later, we talked as we waited for the hangovers to lessen,” Baekhyun continued. “Turned out that not only was he a great spooner, but also a pretty funny guy with the cutest smile I had ever seen, and we exchanged numbers pretty quickly after that.”

 Baekhyun continued to smile as he thought back to that time, when life was easy, and all he had to worry about was his head killing him and that hopefully his breath was not smelling too bad. They both stunk pretty bad, though, so he had not been too worried about that last part, a bit more preoccupied with making that tired yet brilliant heart-shaped smile appear again.

 “What happened then?” Jongin asked, prompting Baekhyun to continue.

 “Nothing much, really,” Baekhyun said with a shrug. “At one point, we managed to make our ways back to our dorms, we continued to talk and meet up, and got to know each other. One thing led to another, which then led to this wedding band now wrapped around my finger.”

 As he said that, Baekhyun looked down at the silverish ring sparkling in the light, silently thanking Kyungsoo yet again for staying by Baekhyun’s side through it all. It had been one hell of a journey, but Baekhyun did not regret a single thing.

 “That’s… So strange yet oddly adorable,” Jongin piped up, and they both burst into laughter, because it really was so strange yet adorable. Marrying the guy who kept you alive by spooning you on a lawn? Ridiculous.

 “And it makes for a pretty great story as well,” Baekhyun chuckled as he got up to take the dishes over to the sink. “But, anyway, I wasn’t big on going out when I was your age either, so I sympathize with you, especially that whole ‘being best friend forced’ part. How about movie night and takeout? I’m sure Kyungsoo would appreciate it after getting home from work on a Saturday as well.”

 “Sounds great,” Jongin said, bringing the dishes Baekhyun did not get with him over, and they filled the dishwasher together. “What about until then?”

 Baekhyun shrugged as he closed the dishwasher and washed his hands. “The media room has blackout curtains, we don’t need night to have a movie night.”

 

 They ended up binging a series instead of watching a movie, a series that Jongin recommended and that Baekhyun had wanted to see, but not had the time for yet. One episode led to another, and soon they were too invested to stop watching, with Jongin enthusiastically letting Baekhyun know whenever something cool was about to happen.

 “Hyung, hyung, hyung!” Jongin exclaimed, reaching out to repeatedly slap at Baekhyun’s thigh. “This is really important, okay, you have to look really carefully!”

 “Then stop distracting me,” Baekhyun chortled as he managed to catch Jongin’s wrist, holding it still as the scene played out.

 At some point, their bladders managed to make themselves enough reminded that they had to pause, and as Baekhyun waited for Jongin to finish up, he made them a bowl of popcorn. Bringing that, as well as some drinks, with them, they once more settled down in the large sofa, and got right back to where they had stopped.

 “Hey, hyung?” Jongin suddenly spoke up, voice a bit quiet. Baekhyun hummed in response, distracted by the show. “What happened with your best friend? You said they were your best friend at the time, does that mean you didn’t stay friends?”

 The pain was still there, like a tiny cut across his heart, but Baekhyun was much better at handling it nowadays. Time had made it easier, even if he knew the pain would probably never disappear.

 “No, we didn’t,” Baekhyun answered, a rueful smile on his face that he could not get rid of. “He… He wanted me to choose between him and Kyungsoo, but that was not a choice I could make. I loved them both and wanted to keep them both, but he thought that was me being selfish.”

 “I’m sorry, hyung,” Jongin mumbled, placing his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “That’s not being selfish at all…”

 “You have nothing to apologize for, Jonginnie, not when you’ve already accepted what he couldn’t,” Baekhyun said, placing a hand on Jongin’s thigh and giving it a light squeeze. “Thank you for that.”

 “That’s not something you should thank me for, hyung, that’s just me not being an asshole,” Jongin said, sounding a bit flustered. “I would never ask someone to choose between two people they love, especially not when I’m the new addition…”

 “So cute, you really give me hope for the future of this world,” Baekhyun sighed, a smile on his lips that Jongin for sure heard on his voice, considering how the younger whined out a ‘ _ Hyung! _ ’.

 It was as Baekhyun was still cackling at Jongin that the door to the media room opened, bringing with it light and an amused-looking Kyungsoo. And Baekhyun loved Kyungsoo, he really did, Kyungsoo was the light of his life, but he  _ really _ did not appreciate the light now that his eyes were used to the darkness of the room only being disrupted by the light from the TV.

 “You’re going to destroy your eyes,” was the first thing Kyungsoo said, and Baekhyun snorted.

 “Did that  _ ages _ ago, babe, though I appreciate the irony of that coming from you,” Baekhyun shot back, inclining his head towards Kyungsoo, and the glasses perched on his nose. Jongin snickered.

 “It’s a genetic problem,” Kyungsoo said as he scrunched his nose. “Having fun?”

 “Yeah, we’re hiding from Sehun,” Baekhyun beamed.

 “Hyung promised me takeout!” Jongin chirped from where he still had his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Join us!”

 “Sure, sounds great, I’m just going to go shower first,” Kyungsoo answered, groaning a little as he thunked his head against the doorframe. “Work on Saturdays really is hell…”

 “Hurry with the showering so we can shower you in kisses to express how proud we are of you for actually going to help, and not kill anyone,” Baekhyun said, eyes going back to the screen, gaze caught by the still-running episode.

 “How sure are you I  _ didn’t _ kill anyone?” Kyungsoo dryly said, before stepping back and closing the door after himself, Baekhyun chuckling to himself as he returned his full focus to the TV.

 Thirty minutes later, Kyungsoo returned, now dressed much more comfortably and with his light brown hair damp-darkened. He also brought with him more snacks, to which Baekhyun silently cheered. Jongin had eaten up most of the popcorns from before, and Baekhyun felt like getting something a bit more substantial than sugary soda.

 “Has he been sleeping for long?” Kyungsoo asked in a hushed voice as he placed his gifts on the table, eyes on Jongin’s face.

 “Hm, no, he started nodding off about ten minutes after you left, but not sleep until maybe five minutes ago?” Baekhyun answered, carefully sliding his hands underneath Jongin’s head. “Here, help me, let’s put him in your lap.”

 “Why mine, isn’t it easier to put him in yours?” Kyungsoo asked, but he moved forwards to help Baekhyun, sitting down in his place when Baekhyun moved out of the way.

 “Maybe, but I think he’d prefer to wake up in yours, plus this allows me to cuddle you,” Baekhyun answered, scooting back towards Kyungsoo to sling an arm around his shoulders.

 “I don’t think he’d mind waking up in yours either,” Kyungsoo said, fingers threading through Jongin’s hair even as he turned to look at Baekhyun. “You looked like you were getting along more than fine when I came back?”

 Baekhyun hummed as he gave Kyungsoo a quick kiss, smiling softly. “What you saw was Jongin comforting me, actually. I told him about the first time we met, and he picked up on the ‘best friend at the time’ part.”

 Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed as he listened to Baekhyun talking, lips pursing in that way they always did whenever the subject was brought up. In a way, Baekhyun was more over the whole situation than Kyungsoo was, and Kyungsoo had never been directly involved in it all. Just an unfortunate part caught in the middle.

 “I told him that after I was forced to choose our friendship ended, and Jongin apologized,” Baekhyun continued, wanting to give Kyungsoo something better to think about. “Silly but cute.”

 Kyungsoo glanced down at the sleeping boy in his lap, eyebrows and lips slightly more relaxed now, and Baekhyun was glad.

 “He really is… I wished I’d seen his reaction to our story, though,” Kyungsoo finally said, smiling just slightly as he looked back at Baekhyun. “It’s a pretty funny story, after all.”

 “It is, and he laughed, so I think he enjoyed it,” Baekhyun said with a pleased little grin.

 Turning back to the TV, they were quiet for a bit, Baekhyun having almost managed to get back into the show by the time Kyungsoo spoke up again.

 “I think we should have a talk.”

 Baekhyun blinked twice, before he turned to look at Kyungsoo, who was already looking at him.

 “A talk…?” Baekhyun slowly asked, brows furrowing as he started to understand what Kyungsoo meant. “You think so?”

 “He’s obviously not opposed to the lifestyle, you two get along pretty well, I say why not try,” Kyungsoo said with a small shrug. “Give him the choice to try whatever he wants to, knowing it doesn’t have to affect anything.”

 “And I don’t get a say in it?” Baekhyun asked, one eyebrow raising, moving even higher as Kyungsoo smirked.

 “I’ve known you for almost ten years, Byun Baekhyun, and probably know you better than you know yourself,” Kyungsoo murmured, taking hold of Baekhyun’s chin to bring his face closer. “You’re just as whipped for him as you were for me in the beginning.”

 “I’m still whipped for you,” Baekhyun whispered back, not bothering with trying to deny him being whipped for Jongin. He kind of was, and what Kyungsoo was saying was true. “Okay, talk it is, boss.”

 Kyungsoo smirked straight into their short but oh so sweet kiss, before they turned back to the TV.

 

 A little while later, Jongin woke up once more, and they decided that it was time to order the promised food. Since Baekhyun had promised Jongin takeout, he left the decision to Jongin - who without even a second of hesitation suggested chicken. One of the first things Baekhyun had learned about Jongin was that the younger absolutely loved chicken - but only certain parts made in certain ways. There were chicken dishes that Jongin despised, which was rather funny considering how much he loved other chicken dishes.

 Chicken being decided on, Baekhyun placed the order as Kyungsoo went to see if he could find some beer. Chicken and beer went together like hand and glove, after all. Plus, Kyungsoo was still slightly annoyed by the fact that he had had to go to work early in the morning on a Saturday, instead of spending the first half of the day in bed, cuddling. Baekhyun really did not blame him.

 Everyone gathering in the sofa again, they managed to squeeze in another episode before the doorbell rang, and Baekhyun hurried through the apartment to accept the food. Spreading everything out on the coffee table in front of the sofa, they sat down and began to eat, yet another episode playing on the TV.

 “What is the talk about?” Jongin asked, straight out of the blue, making Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both stiffen in surprise.

 “W-what?” Baekhyun managed to get out, Kyungsoo struggling to swallow his food while simultaneously trying not to choke on it.

 Jongin glanced between the both of them, shrugging as his eyes went back to his food. “Don’t know, either I dreamt that you said something about a talk, or I heard it as I was sleeping. Wait, did I dream it…?”

 Kyungsoo seemed to have finally gathered himself, as he hurried to shake his head.

 “No, you didn’t dream it, we did mention it,” Kyungsoo said, throwing Baekhyun a look that Baekhyun could only respond to with a shrug. Now might be just as good of a time as any other to bring it up. “We were talking about having a talk with you about the possibility of expanding our relationship. If you’re comfortable with it, and feel like you want to try, then Baekhyun is open to trying it out as well. If it doesn’t work out, if you don’t feel like it’s something you want or is comfortable with, it ends immediately, with our relationship staying completely independent of yours, not affected by whatever happens.”

 Jongin listened to what Kyungsoo said, giving a slow nod as Kyungsoo finished, and Baekhyun felt the need to speak up.

 “You don’t have to give an answer today, or tomorrow,” Baekhyun softly said, trying to be as reassuring as possible. “Take your time to think it through, no matter how long you need. It’s an important decision to make, and we understand that. And don’t feel pressured by this, it’s all up to you, your decision and yours alone. Okay?”

 Chopsticks pressed against his lips, Jongin glanced up at Baekhyun, giving a barely-there smile as he nodded.

 “You still want to watch a movie after this, or do you want to be alone?” Kyungsoo carefully asked, and Baekhyun could hear how hesitant he was. He was not trying to push Jongin in any way, or accidentally come off as pushing, making him hold back as much as possible. Which was very understandable, considering everything.

 “We can watch a movie, it’s fine,” Jongin answered, smile growing a little in strength. “Between a movie, and going home only to be dragged out by Sehun, I prefer this by a mile.”

 “Okay then,” Kyungsoo said, giving Jongin a bigger smile in return. “Then let’s finish up, and then watch a movie. Think of suggestions for what to watch.”

 With that, silence settled over the three men as they got back to their eating, the sound of the TV helping in keeping the awkwardness down. It was still there, simmering a little below the surface, but not engulfing them. Baekhyun focused mostly on the show, but the few times he glanced over at Jongin, the younger seemed to be deep in thought.

 Baekhyun just hoped Jongin would not get a headache from too much thinking, because it was a big decision, and not something he had to figure out right in this very moment. He could take his time, and it might even be better to do so.

 After the food and episode finished, they all got up to throw the junk away, as well as get new drinks. Halfway through it, Baekhyun and Jongin were left alone in the kitchen as Kyungsoo went to the bathroom, citing beer running straight through him as the reason, and having Baekhyun call him old.

 Humming to himself, Baekhyun finished sorting the last pieces for recycling, before throwing away the things going into the normal trash, while Jongin took down glasses for them all. It was rather domestic, even with Baekhyun and Jongin’s relationship currently undefined.

 All of a sudden, Baekhyun felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, arms that could only belong to Jongin. Surprised, Baekhyun stilled, wondering what the younger wanted.

 “Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked, hand automatically coming up to lay against one of Jongin’s arms, thumb stroking the skin.

 “Hm, yeah,” Jongin answered, voice barely above a whisper. “I wanted to test something…”

 “Oh? Did you come to a conclusion or answer?” Baekhyun said, lowering his voice to match Jongin’s. For some reason it just felt like the right thing to do.

 “Maybe? I’m not sure?” Jongin said, sounding both confused and almost frustrated.

 Baekhyun had an inkling to what Jongin was testing, but he wondered if it was something he should bring up or not. Maybe it was better to let Jongin try and figure things out on his own, without Baekhyun’s added questions.

 Then, just as Baekhyun came to a decision to let it be, Jongin’s forehead suddenly dropped to Baekhyun’s shoulder, a groan being heard.

 “This is so confusing, I don’t know what the hell I’m even feeling…,” Jongin muttered, and Baekhyun almost burst out laughing. But he was a bit more tactful than that, merely giving a smile instead.

 “Feeling about me?” Baekhyun asked, getting a nod in answer. “Okay, let’s make it easier for you. Do you find me attractive?”

 Almost immediately, Jongin nodded.

 “Okay, that’s a good start, an answer to one question. Next one, are you  _ sexually _ attracted to me?”

 This time, the answer was a bit delayed, before Jongin gave the barest of nods. As if he was a bit embarrassed about giving an answer.

 “It’s okay, sexual attraction doesn’t have to mean more than that, monogamous people find other people that aren’t their partners sexually attractive too,” Baekhyun reminded Jongin, once more softly massaging his arm, hoping it could help. “Sexual attraction only means that I have some attributes that you find arousing, and that could possibly lead to more, but that doesn’t have to.”

 Inhaling deeply, Jongin then gave a nod, as if to say that he had heard and understood, or knew that already and just needed a reminder. And so, Baekhyun continued.

 “Is that attraction, no matter which shape it is in, even multiple shapes, enough for you to feel like you might be able to have a relationship with me?” Baekhyun asked, continuing before Jongin had the chance to answer. “Hypothetically, and even in the case of the relationship between you and Kyungsoo not existing?”

 Jongin hummed a little, letting Baekhyun know that he was thinking.

 “I think so?” Jongin finally said in a silent voice.

 “Okay then,” Baekhyun said, smiling as he moved on to the next question. “I know you’re not opposed to the lifestyle, but do you think you could be in a relationship consisting of more people than just your partner and yourself? You’re okay with Kyungsoo having more partners, but what about you?”

 Here, Jongin groaned yet again.

 “I don’t know… I kinda feel like I might get jealous, but at the same time I don’t get jealous about you and Soo,” Jongin grumbled. “It seems illogical that I’d be more jealous in a relationship between me and my partners than in a relationship between my partner and myself, with my partner having more partners…”

 “You might have grown up in a more accepting generation, but that doesn’t mean you’re fully used to what it all means,” Baekhyun said with a comforting pat to Jongin’s arm. “I know I wasn’t, and it’s been a lot of trial and error to get to where we are today. And sometimes you find out that you have an easier time accepting an additional tie binding your partner to someone else, than accepting an additional tie binding both you and your partner to someone. Every person is different, and they handle things differently, Jongin. I can offer experimentation, a chance for you to maybe figure it out, with the possibility of this trial being an error. Even so, it could still be a success, and no matter what, the relationship you have with Kyungsoo won’t be affected. Some people are just meant to be platonic with each other, simple as that.”

 Silence settled over them after Baekhyun’s little impromptu speech, and Baekhyun could almost feel the cogs working in Jongin’s brain.

 “I… I think I want to try.”

 Baekhyun almost startled at the sound of Jongin’s voice, and then once more as he registered the words.

 “Really? Are you sure?” Baekhyun asked, needing to make sure that he had heard right.

 “Mm… Like you said, even if it doesn’t lead to anything, I’d hopefully have learned a thing or two about myself during the journey,” Jongin answered, leaning a bit more heavily against Baekhyun. As if finally having made the decision left him weak with relief, and Baekhyun could not help but wonder how much the poor boy had suffered, trying to come up with an answer - especially in such a short span of time. “And I  _ am _ attracted to you, and not bothered by polyamory, so there’s three reasons for trying this out. But going slow! I’m awkward and I’d prefer you not turning around right now so I can continue to hide!”

 “Aw, are you blushing, Jonginnie?” Baekhyun could not help but coo, laughing as Jongin whined. “Of course we’ll take it slow, you set the limits. I know where mine are, we’re discovering yours, so it’s all up to you.”

 Jongin took a deep breath, before nodding again, making Baekhyun smile.

 “So, I can’t even turn around so I can hug you?” Baekhyun asked in a whisper.

 It took a moment, but then Jongin’s arms loosened a little around Baekhyun, head pulling back, so Baekhyun turned around and wrapped his own arms around Jongin - heart beating a little bit faster.

 “If you get uncomfortable with anything,  _ anything at all _ , just let me or Kyungsoo know,” Baekhyun mumbled as he began to slowly rub Jongin’s back. “Even if it’s scary to talk to us about some things, it’s important to communicate. All relationships needs good communications, and poly relationships maybe more than some others. Okay?”

 “Okay,” Jongin echoed. “I just- what happens now? Like what do we do, I guess?”

 “Whatever you want,” Baekhyun answered. “Nothing has to happen if you don’t want it to. We can start things off with dating. We know each other, but we’ve gotten to know each other as two partners to the same person, and not in a romantical way, so it might be easier to go that route. We can also continue as we have and slowly introduce other things. Or jump straight into it. Whatever you want.”

 “Too many choices for an indecisive person,” Jongin grumbled, and it had Baekhyun chuckling.

 “Then, how about for today, we just continue as we have? Let’s watch a movie and stuff, let everything sink in, and then tomorrow start to worry about the rest?” Baekhyun suggested.

 “Worry about what?” a new voice joined in, before Baekhyun felt a hand against his back. “Are you okay, Jongin?”

 “He’s shy,” Baekhyun explained. “He’s come to a decision, and now he’s shy about it.”

 “A decision? Is it a yes then?” Kyungsoo asked.

 Before Baekhyun could answer, he felt Jongin nod against him. And that made Baekhyun’s heart skip a tiny beat, because that was Jongin himself confirming, and that was important. At least to Baekhyun. Even if Jongin had told Baekhyun his decision, the fact the he also told Kyungsoo was a big deal.

 “And now we’re watching a movie?” Kyungsoo continued, realizing that Jongin needed some time to calm down. “Then what are we still doing here? Let’s go.”

 “I need to go to the bathroom,” Jongin mumbled, before pulling back and setting off, almost speed-walking away, but Baekhyun had seen how flushed his cheeks were.

 Suddenly, Baekhyun felt a hand sneak into his own, and he turned to find Kyungsoo watching him.

 “Are you okay?” Kyungsoo whispered, making Baekhyun tilt his head.

 “What, me? Yeah, I’m okay,” Baekhyun said - before realizing that his heart was still racing a little. Placing a hand over his chest, he grimaced a little. “Okay, wait, I’m changing my statement…”

 “I can feel you trembling,” Kyungsoo chuckled, pulling a little to make Baekhyun follow along. “Jongin’s probably going to be a while, let’s go sit down.”

 And as the excitement of the situation hit him fully, adrenaline draining away, Baekhyun very much liked that idea.

 Arriving in the media room again, Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun with him down into the sofa, wrapping him up in his arms. Sighing softly, Baekhyun closed his eyes and let the comfort of Kyungsoo wash over him.

 “It’s been a while since you’ve been in the beginnings of a relationship,” Kyungsoo began as his fingers combed through Baekhyun’s hair. “Scary, huh?”

 “It’s  _ terrifying _ , oh my god!” Baekhyun burst out with a chuckle. “I’d forgotten how it makes you feel…”

 “You’re even blushing a little!” Kyungsoo snickered, making Baekhyun groan as he buried his face against Kyungsoo’s neck. “I’m happy.”

 Baekhyun smiled against Kyungsoo’s skin, because he was too. No matter what happened from here on out, he was happy.

 Then the door opened, and Baekhyun lifted his head to find Jongin standing in the opening, looking slightly awkward. Without a word, Kyungsoo held out a hand, and almost as if without thinking, Jongin stepped forwards and took it, allowing himself to be tugged down.

 “Double the partners, double the cuddling,” Kyungsoo spoke up as soon as Jongin was sitting down, making the younger burst out into a surprised chuckle.

 “I do like cuddles…,” Jongin mumbled, a small smile on his lips.

 “You don’t say,” Baekhyun could not hold back from saying, thinking back to that very morning. “You’re like the cuddliest, most adorable koala!”

 “No, hyung, stop, I’m not!” Jongin whined, hiding his face against the chuckling Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 But there was a small pouty smile on his lips, so Baekhyun took advantage of that. Jongin truly was adorable.

 “Cute, cute, cute! So cute!” Baekhyun cooed, leaning across Kyungsoo’s lap to press his face against the side of Jongin’s neck, moving back and forth so that his nose ran up and down Jongin’s skin.

 Wriggling, Jongin began to giggle, cutely protesting, until Baekhyun finally had mercy on the boy after a few seconds. Pulling back, Baekhyun left a quick kiss - unable to hold back at the sight of pink skin - on Jongin’s cheek, before he sat back in the sofa again.

 “Adorable,” Baekhyun proclaimed with a wide grin, cackling as Jongin reached out to swat at him.

 “Okay, let’s calm down, children, we’re supposed to watch a movie,” Kyungsoo exasperatedly said, but there was no way he could hide the smile on his lips.

 “And I’m still older than you,” Baekhyun pointed out, slinging a leg over one of Kyungsoo’s.

 “You don’t act it, so it doesn’t matter,” Kyungsoo shot back, before leaning forwards to pick up the remote. “Have we decided on a movie?”

 “Goddammit, we forgot the drinks and glasses,” Baekhyun muttered, hitting his own forehead before standing up. “You two decide on something, I’ll be right back!”

 Speeding out of the room before anyone could offer any help, Baekhyun quickly made his way over to the kitchen, picking up the glasses and the bottle already standing on the counter, making his way back slightly more carefully now that he was carrying things. Using his butt to nudge the door open, Baekhyun stepped back inside just as Kyungsoo seemed to have found a movie, giving Baekhyun only a glimpse that he could not decipher before the screen turned black.

 “Oh, we’re watching a Disney movie?” Baekhyun asked as the legendary castle appeared on screen, half focused on the TV, and half focused on putting everything down. As soon as the title screen appeared, though, Baekhyun stopped and turned to give both Kyungsoo and Jongin a  _ very _ deadpan look. “The Princess Diaries? I feel like that’s one of the biggest gay stereotypes you could’ve chosen to adhere to.”

 “Hush, hyung, it’s really funny!” Jongin whispered, cuddling up against Kyungsoo.

 “I mean, he’s not wrong,” Kyungsoo shrugged, before getting hushed by Jongin as well.

 “Are we following this up with the second one as well?” Baekhyun asked, ignoring Jongin’s very insistent hushing.

 “Of course we are, Chris Pine is in it,” Kyungsoo answered, pressing a quick kiss against Jongin’s lips as the younger was about to hush them again.

 “Wow, we really are gay, huh,” Baekhyun mumbled, getting comfortable as the movie started for real.

 

 Four hours later, Baekhyun’s head was starting to feel a bit muddy, eyes a bit bleary. Having spent most of the day watching TV it really was not so strange, but he felt like the older he got, the worse he was handling things like this. Which certainly sucked, considering the fact that it sometimes felt like he had no energy for anything else than watching TV.

 “Hyung,” Jongin quietly said, and looking up, Baekhyun realized that Kyungsoo had fallen asleep, propped up against Jongin.

 “He must’ve been tired,” Baekhyun mumbled, smiling in adoration at his husband.

 “Should we wake him up, so he can go to bed?” Jongin asked, gently pulling back Kyungsoo’s bangs from his forehead.

 “Is it uncomfortable having him against you?” Baekhyun said, quickly earning a shake of head from Jongin. “Then I say no, let him sleep a little bit more… He’s not always able to fall asleep properly after having been woken up once already.”

 Jongin nodded in understanding, before carefully shifting to probably make himself more comfortable. Baekhyun picked the remote up, and after making sure the volume was significantly lowered, he went back to the series they had started to watch earlier in the day, and sat back.

 He could stay awake for a little bit longer, no problems.

 

 Except, Baekhyun ended up falling asleep.

 A gentle shake had him wake up, groaning before peeking an eye open, then groaning once more as the blurry figure in front of him cleared into Jongin.

 “Why are you waking me?” Baekhyun whined, not even sure if he was making sense or not. In his head, he was - but he also knew that he had instances after waking up where he would talk literal bullshit thinking it made sense, waking up later to learn from whoever he had talked to that he  _ had _ talked to them, with himself not even remembering.

 “You fell asleep in the sofa, hyung,” Jongin chuckled, hand still on Baekhyun’s shoulder. It was warm, and that made Baekhyun realize that he was actually a bit cold.

 “Soo?” Baekhyun asked, because somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered his sleeping husband, and the fact that said husband had been sleeping against Jongin, who was now obviously not acting as support anymore.

 “He woke up a little while ago and went to get ready for bed. Stumbling, actually,” Jongin answered, humming a little, and the mental image had Baekhyun smiling. “Come on, time for you to go too.”

 “Too tired…”

 “You can’t sleep here, hyung, the sofa will kill your back!”

 “Not that old!”

 “I’m not saying that, it would kill my back too!”

 Grumbling a little, Baekhyun forced himself to sit up, because he knew that Jongin was right. If he slept on the sofa the entire night, he  _ would _ regret it when morning came and he woke up.

 “There we go, come on now,” Jongin cheerfully said, standing up in front of Baekhyun and holding out his hands.

 With a sigh, Baekhyun took them, and allowed himself to be pulled up onto his feet, then steered towards the door. He could walk himself, he was already starting to feel more awake, but he enjoyed the closeness so he let it be.

 Entering the bedroom, they found Kyungsoo already burrowed beneath their covers.

 “Come to bed, it’s cold,” Kyungsoo complained, making Baekhyun chuckle as he headed straight for the attached bathroom, while Jongin stayed behind.

 After finishing up, Baekhyun once more went out into the bedroom, finding Jongin cuddled up to Kyungsoo, who seemed to have gone out like a light again. Carefully, Jongin moved out of the bed, and headed into the bathroom, as Baekhyun undressed.

 “We should talk more tomorrow,” Kyungsoo mumbled as Baekhyun slid beneath the covers, startling Baekhyun.

 “I thought you were asleep,” Baekhyun whispered, opening his arms as Kyungsoo snuggled closer.

 “Not yet… Talk tomorrow, Baek.”

 “Yes, yes, we will, I know we have to,” Baekhyun answered, tightening his embrace. “Now sleep, you need it.”

 Kyungsoo only hummed, before Baekhyun felt him relax.

 Soon after, Jongin rejoined them. Slowly, to not jostle the bed too much, he got in behind Kyungsoo, moving forwards until he could spoon Kyungsoo. With a soft sigh, Kyungsoo relaxed even more, and with a smile Baekhyun closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

 He had almost succeeded, when he was suddenly brought back to the surface.

 “Hyung?”

 “Hm?”

 “Is it really double the cuddles?”

 Chuckling softly, too tired to do more (which Kyungsoo was probably thankful for), Baekhyun moved his hand from Kyungsoo’s hip and stretched it out until he could feel skin again. Using the leg that was not tangled with Kyungsoo’s, Baekhyun slung it across both Kyungsoo and Jongin, so that he could pull Jongin’s legs into the entanglement.

 “It really is. And if one is not in a cuddle mood, there’s high chances that the other is,” Baekhyun answered, closing his eyes once more. “So cuddle close, and sleep.”

 “Okay,” Jongin whispered, before Baekhyun felt a hesitant hand on his waist, just below where Kyungsoo had placed his.

 A few minutes later, Baekhyun fell asleep, a large grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be smut, of course there will be, I enjoy writing smut, but I'm not writing poly just to be able to write smut with more than two people involved. If I wanted to do only that, I could write pwp (there might one or two of that in the making.....), but this is more than that. This is more of an exploring of a lifestyle I've only seen parts of from the outside. Which is why there's not smut in the first chapter, why there might not be any smut even in the second chapter, because I want to build the relationships and the world in a way that feels a bit more genuine relating to the characters.  
> But sex is a large part of life, none of the main characters are asexual, and I'm not one to shy away from sex either. Sex is not shameful, and that's important to show!


End file.
